


In the Shadows

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, MayorQueen, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, One Shot, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: I could give a description, but I think the tags are pretty self-explanatory ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	In the Shadows

Emma grew concerned the moment she saw the Mayor walk into the diner with a slight limp.

“Regina?” she asked, “Are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yes, of course,” Regina said quickly.

“Are you sure? You’re limping.”

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed. Perhaps I pulled a muscle.”

“Right,” Emma said, noticeably skeptical, “So, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, the usual,” said Regina, “Trying to find ways to defeat the Evil Queen.”

“Getting any closer?”

Regina was quiet for a moment, pondering the question. “I’m not sure yet,” she said after a beat.

Her eyes became glossy as her mind was clouded by lust, for the memory of what had occurred over the course of the past three hours made desire pool between her clenching thighs.

_ **Three hours earlier…** _

Regina walked down into the vault to look for her mother’s spell book, hoping to find a way to eliminate her demented doppelganger. As she set foot in her macabre hideout, she immediately sensed that she was not alone— and she knew exactly who it was that had invaded her space.

“I know you’re in here,” she announced, “Don’t bother trying to hide.”

Rich laughter filled the vault, and the Evil Queen materialized before the Mayor.

“Who’s hiding? I was merely lying in wait, my dear.”

Regina frowned. “Why? So you could ambush me?”

“I have neither the desire nor any need to ambush you. I want something far more superb. I want something we can _both_ enjoy.”

“And what might _that_ be?”

Suddenly, both Regina and her doppelganger were completely nude. She gasped, her face growing red as she looked around for something to cover herself with. In her embarrassment, she momentarily forgot that she, too, had magic and started to undo the Evil Queen’s spell, but the woman stopped her.

“What’s the matter, _Madame Mayor?”_ the Queen purred, “Don’t you want to play?”

“No!” Regina said quickly, “This is vile, even for you!”

“Vile, you say? Even though we both want it?”

Regina tried to find her voice, but was left speechless.

“Don’t kid yourself,” said the Queen, “You know perfectly well that if one of us wants something, so does the other. We may possess two bodies, but we are still of one soul. Deny it all you like, but _that,_ Regina, is the truth.”

Finally, Regina was able to form words. “Why are you doing this?” she rasped.

“Because you are beautiful, despite your incessant need to be ‘good,’” replied the Queen, “and because I know exactly how to please you— because I_ am_ you.” She waved her hand, and a large, purple strap-on appeared, already fastened securely to her hips. “What do you say, Regina? Will you come and play with me in the shadows?”

A hint of a smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Only if you light a few candles.”

The Queen laughed sincerely. “Whatever you desire.”

The next thing Regina knew, she was bent over on all fours, on a warm bed with the Queen’s hands on her hips. She peered over her shoulder at the woman and her breath hitched upon seeing the Queen rubbing an abundance of lubricant onto the large strap-on.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m going to make you feel like the Queen you were meant to be.”

The Queen stayed true to her word, pushing the slick silicone cock into Regina with relative ease. She knew she didn’t need this much lubricant considering how wet her other half was, but she had other plans in mind that would require it. She enchanted the cock so that she could actually feel Regina clenching around her, which drew a deep moan from her painted lips.

“You’re so tight,” she husked, “How can that be? Did that soulmate of yours not take you every other night?”

Regina glowered at her. “Shut up. Don’t talk about that right now.”

“Very well,” said the Queen, “but we _will_ be discussing this later.” She squeezed Regina’s ass and grinned when the Mayor shuddered involuntarily. “It’s quite comforting, knowing how perfect this ass of ours truly is.”

A soft sigh of bliss escaped Regina as she felt her knees turn to jelly. She struggled to maintain balance as the Queen began to thrust into her from behind. The movements were slow at first, but soon became rough, and Regina was left gasping and writhing in pleasure. Her elbows gave out, leaving her face down, ass up. With the rate at which the Evil Queen was fucking her, it didn’t take her much longer to reach her climax.

“Why don’t we spice things up a bit, hm?” the Queen suggested.

Suddenly, Regina’s hands were bound behind her back with handcuffs, and her eyes were shielded by a dark blindfold.

“Is this necessary?” she asked, but they both knew she found it incredibly arousing.

The Queen just chuckled and smacked her ass, making her moan.

“Do you like that, Regina?”

“Gods, yes,” Regina rasped.

“Then you’re going to _love_ this.”

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as the Queen pulled out of her and began squeezing the lubricated strap-on into her ass. She clenched her teeth so hard they almost shattered.

“It hurts,” she groaned

“Don’t you worry. It will feel good soon enough,” murmured the Queen, _“I promise.”_

She let out a deep moan as she reveled in the tight warmth of Regina’s ass. She squeezed both Regina’s ass-cheeks, spreading them wide and watching with burning lust as the strap-on slid in and out of the tight hole. She could feel herself growing closer and closer to orgasm, even more so when Regina started rocking back against her, moving in rhythm with her thrusts.

Before long, it became pleasurable for both of them. Regina was quivering involuntarily, struggling to stay upright. The feeling of the strap-on sinking into her ass again and again had become euphoric. She no longer felt any pain. Never in a million years would she allow someone else to treat her this way, or put anything anywhere_ near_ her ass, but the Queen was her, and she was the Queen. She was so close. She just needed it to be a bit rougher so that she could reach her climax.

“Harder,” she rasped, _“Please.”_

The Queen gave a soft chuckle. “Since you asked so nicely.”

The pace of her thrusts grew faster and harder, and the Queen was now pounding into Regina with enough force to make her cry out in utter bliss.

_“Fuck!”_

“Precisely,” the Queen purred.

Regina shuddered as she climaxed, collapsing onto the mattress. She bit her lip and moaned as the strap-on slid out of her ass, and she was left a sweaty, panting mess. Suddenly, the handcuffs vanished into thin air, and the Queen reached out to pull her blindfold away, offering a playful half-smirk.

“Up for another round, my dear?”

Regina’s eyes slipped shut as she let out a blissful sigh.

Before she knew it, she was on her back with her fingers tangled in the Queen’s hair as her doppelganger’s warm tongue slid through her folds, making her gasp and moan. She was clawing at the sheets and her toes were curling as she neared yet another orgasm. Her back was arched. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her mouth was agape in a cry of ecstasy. It was as if the Queen was devouring her, yet she had never experienced anything quite as incredible in her life.

The Queen lapped greedily at the sweet prize before her. She thought back to a time when she desired to have the Savior taste her forbidden fruit, but now, she realized, she was destined to taste it herself— and by the gods, it was _exquisite._ She slid her hands beneath Regina’s thighs, spreading them wide, and pressed her nose into the gasping woman’s clit. Hearing Regina’s breath hitch was music to her ears.

“Gods,” Regina breathed, “You’re so— _ohhh—_ amazing.”

A smile tugged at the Queen’s lips, though she continued to torment her doppelganger in the most _delicious_ of ways. Without warning, she slipped two fingers into the Mayor, curling them deep within the wet velvet, and climbed up, pressing her lips against Regina’s in a hungry, searing kiss. They both moaned wantonly as they could each taste Regina’s arousal.

Regina rocked her hips uncontrollably against the Queen’s hand, desperate for more. The Queen seemed to pick up on this and added a third finger, which resulted in a quiet whimper from the Mayor’s lips.

“Don’t stop,” Regina murmured.

“I won’t,” the Queen promised, “not until you come for me.”

It didn’t take Regina much longer to do just that.

_ **Back in the present…** _

“Regina?” asked Emma.

Regina blinked quickly, pulling herself back into reality. “Yes?”

“I asked if you were feeling okay. You kind of spaced out there for a second.”

Regina smiled a bit too widely for comfort. “Just fine,” she said, “Actually, better than fine.”

“Yeah? Well, that’s good,” said Emma, “You wanna sit in the booth with me?”

Regina started to respond, but then Emma continued.

“My mom’s here, too. She’s in the bathroom.”

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to impose on your _mother-daughter_ bonding time,” Regina said with a playful smirk.

Suddenly, Grumpy piped up from the counter. “Go fuck yourself, Madame Mayor.”

Rather than taking offense, Regina just laughed. If only he knew that she already had, and that she had just cleared her schedule for the next afternoon so that she could do it a second time.


End file.
